Unlikely Savior
by Eye of Isis
Summary: Post Season 2 AU: Katara gets captured by Slavers and gets an unlikely savior...One-Shot


**Title: Unlikely Savior**

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

The earth nation, they were in a coastal city in search of supplies. Aang and Toph had stayed with Momo, Appa in order to practice earth bending, while Sokka and Katara had gone into the city.

"Sokka, make sure to get the flour," Katara remanded her brother for the third time since they had entered the market.

"I know Katara," he gestured toward the sack already packed at his feet. "I got this; go do some of your magic water tricks."

"Fine," she huffed aloud, as she stormed away. She walked around the forest for about an hour, so she decided to head back toward the beach and camp. "Why does he always treat me like a kid?" she muttered softly as she kicked a rock out of her way. "And magic water? I'm a WATERBENDER," she said out load.

Katara was headed back toward the beach when she was attacked by a group of fire nation slave traders. She created a water whip in one hand and an ice dagger in the other. "Not today, I'm not in the mood," she stated as she took the first one head on.

"Net!" called the leader. One of his men that was stationed in the trees tossed down a capture net.

Katara struggled against the confiding material but was unable to bend her way out of it.

"Looky what we got," the captain grinned. "A water bender, she'll fetch a fair price at market."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka, Aang, and Toph were looking for the missing water bender.

"Over here," called out Toph as she gestured around the clearing. The area was covered with water and blood.

"I never should have left her," moaned Sokka as he sank to his knees.

"Don't worry Sokka," the avatar stated with a grim face. "We'll get Katara back."

**

* * *

**

Slave market, next day

"Uncle why are we here?" Zuko asked yet again as he gazed at the collection of earth and water tribe members in chains.

"We require a guide in order to navigate through the Raves' Channel," uncle replied as he headed toward the rundown building on the pier. "We should be able to locate someone here."

"It's a slave market."

"I know," he stated grimly. "Never mind that nephew; we need to locate a guide."

"Ahh," a blue clothed girl cried out as the man that was leading her accidently yanked her chains too tight. "Move girl," he ordered as he pulled harder on the lead.

As Zuko watched he caught a glance of a simi-familiar face but was unable to place it until he caught sight of the necklace that the girl was wearing around her neck. The water bender that travels with the avatar, Zuko realized suddenly as he quickly scanned the area for the others that traveled with her.

After the slave trader placed her in with the others that were waiting to be sold, Zuko motioned the man over to him. "That girl that you brought in, was she alone?"

"Yes," the trader grinned as he recognized the fire prince. "We caught her unaware a day ago. She put up quite a fight, I admit, but we got her aboard and stowed before the friends that she claimed that she was with ever realized that she was missing."

"Is that so?" he mused as he watched a group of men stop in order to sample the water bender's body. "I'll buy her."

"What?" uncle stated stunned, unable to believe that his nephew would even think of buying a slave.

"Nephew we can hire," his voice trailed off as Zuko passed the required amount to the slaver.

"She will do," Zuko stated as he motioned toward the group of men that was crowded even closer to her.

"Yes, fire prince," the slaver hurried off in order to secure the small fortune that he had just been paid for the water bender female.

"Zuko," uncle said quietly. "Why?" he asked as he watched his nephew walk over toward the men that was blocking his view of the slave he had just bought.

Katara closed her eyes tightly as tears were falling down her face as she was forced to stand there and allow the soldiers touch her. One had decided that he would like to see what she had on under her robes; he raised her knife toward her collier, and stopped.

What was going to happen to her now? She wondered as she opened her eyes in order to see what had caused the soldiers to stop touching her. She was shocked; all three knocked out, and laying on the ground in a heap. "What the..." her voice trailed off as she hesitantly looked for her rescuer.

What she saw caused her breathe to catch in her lungs, for heading her way was the prince of the fire nation himself and the dragon of the west.

"Nephew that was not very," uncle's voice trailed off as he finally caught sight as the slave that his nephew had bought and then rescued. "The water bender that travels with the avatar," he stated as he realized that Zuko had saved the life of an enemy, as well as the avatar's friend and water bending teacher. "Hmm, interesting," he mused softly.

"What happened?" demanded the slave trader as he caught sight of the soldiers on the ground.

"They got in my way," Zuko stated simply as he turned around in order to head back to the ship. "Are you coming Uncle?"

"Of course," he replied.

Katara was stunned when her shackles were released, "What?"

"You were bought," snared the slave trader gesturing for her to move out of his way.

"But; who?"

"I did," Zuko stated as he turned back around again in order to face her.

She fainted.

"Oh, dear," Uncle stated as he watched the water bender collapse. He glanced at his nephew as he gestured toward the girl. "Go get her."

"What?"

"I said go get her," he slapped him on his back. "You bought her so she's your responsibility."

Zuko sighed aloud as he bent down, and gathered the young water bender in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Fire Nation Ship

Katara cam to with a gasp as she fault down the panic and the tears that had been threatening to spill since her capture by the slave traders. "Wha..." her voice trailed off as she realized that she was resting on a bed and not in the steel cage. "What happen?" she thought back to what she lost remembered before she had passed out.

Being chained. Touched. A knife at her throat. Zuko...

"Zuko!" she exclaimed with a gasp as she recalled how the banished fire prince had saved her from the soldiers and that he had bought her... "But why?" she wondered out loud; why did he save her?

Creak.

General Iroh entered carrying a tray of food and tea. "Ah, you're awake," he said with a smile as he ordered the guard to notify the prince. "I have brought you soup, and Jasmine Tea."

"Thank you," Katara said warier as she quickly ate the food. "Why?" she asked as she reached for the tea cup.

"That you will have to ask Prince Zuko," he replied. "It doesn't make any since to myself," he shrugged as he stated, "My nephew has never approved of slave trading."

"Oh," she sipped the tea as she thought about what Iroh had revealed. Why did Zuko help her? She wondered, was it just to get to the Avatar?

"This is my niece's room, there are clothes in the trunk as well as a wash room," he gestured toward the beaded entrance. "You'll have complete freedom while you're aboard; just don't attack any of the men."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"The Raves' Channel," Zuko stated as he paused at the entrance of the room. "We were looking for a guide in order to cross it safely."

**

* * *

**

The End


End file.
